clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Town Hall
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This is the heart of your village. Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks new defenses, buildings, traps and much more." ---- ---- *'Strategy and Tips' **Protection of the Town Hall is critical for achieving players' objectives. **The Town Hall is equivalent to the Builder Hall in the Builder Base. **Placement of the Town Hall outside a farming base serves no purpose, other than to rapidly drop trophies. Players should aim to protect their Town Hall at all costs, as it contains a 20% of all 3 different resources. **If players are designing bases to protect their trophies, or designing war bases, they should aim to protect their Town Hall at all costs. If an attacker destroys your Town Hall they will immediately receive one star. If an attacker is unable to destroy the Town Hall, they will get a maximum of one star. ***This concept is, however, thrown away when you are trying to design an anti-3 star base, in which the Town Hall is considered just to be a high hit-point building and is used to protect key structures to prevent the attacker from claiming a third star (hence the name). At higher Town Hall levels (especially Town Hall 8) players can, instead of protecting their Town Hall at all costs, use their Town Halls as a high hit point damage sponge - similar to Storages - as part of a strategy to prevent 3-star attacks from Dragons and other high level armies, at the cost of making 2-star attacks much easier. **Town Halls have the highest hitpoints of any relative level building, with the exception of Walls, which means they take a long time to destroy. Placing your Town Hall within the range of your most powerful defenses can give it the most shots to destroy attackers. **It is suggested that you upgrade everything you possibly can (e.g. Troops, Buildings, etc.) before upgrading the Town Hall to the next level. Prematurely upgrading (rushing) your Town Hall is risky, and it will take a long time to upgrade your buildings/troops to match your Town Hall's level. Raiding with low-level troops will also become increasingly difficult. ***If maximizing your builder time is important to you, it is inefficient to wait until literally all of your building upgrades are finished before beginning to upgrade the Town Hall, as all but one of your builders will be idle for the duration of your Town Hall upgrade. In order to keep all of your builders occupied (but ensure they are all available when the Town Hall finishes), you should plan for the Town Hall upgrade to finish just as the remaining builders are finishing their final projects. For example, if you are currently at Town Hall level 9 and have five Builders, you should upgrade your Town Hall (which takes 6 days) when the total remaining upgrading time of other buildings approaches 24 days. **Don't place your Town Hall in a corner surrounded by , as troops can still be placed next to the Town Hall. **You must place all available buildings at a Town Hall level before being allowed to upgrade the Town Hall. ***There are four exceptions to this rule: the first is the Clan Castle; you do not have to rebuild it before being allowed to upgrade to the next Town Hall level. ***The second exception to this rule are the Builder's Huts; you do not need to have all five builders before being allowed to upgrade to the next Town Hall level. ***There is also a third exception, but this is only limited to the tutorial; players do not need to build the second (that is actually available at Town Hall 1, as it is not shown in the "Unlocks" for Town Hall 2; see below) when they are upgrading to Town Hall 2. However, it is required to be built before upgrading to Town Hall 3. ***A fourth exception exists for upgrading to Town Hall 11 or above; players do not need to build the Master Builder's Hut (which is only available at Town Hall 10 and above due to the requirements in building it) in order to upgrade the Town Hall to those levels. **Town Hall 13 requires a Town Hall 12 that have a maxed Giga Tesla before being available to be upgraded. ---- *'Giga Tesla' **Unlocked at Town Hall 12, the Giga Tesla is an addition to the Town Hall that allows it to defend itself when attacked. **The Giga Tesla will deploy once damaged by a troop or spell, or when the village has reached 51% destruction. **Troops that target defenses (Giants, Balloons, etc.) will not prioritize the Town Hall 12 as a target until the Giga Tesla is active. ---- *'Giga Inferno' **Unlocked at Town Hall 13, the Giga Inferno is an direct upgrade that replaces Giga Tesla while adding a slowdown effect upon destruction and have more potential to be upgraded. Everything else like activation and defense targeting troops behavior with the weapon is exactly the same as Giga Tesla. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Town Hall undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13. ***At level 1, the Town Hall has a crooked orange roof with a small stone chimney. The windows, entrance, walls, and poles are all made out of wood. ***At level 2, the Town Hall gets the roof tiled with orange and has the walls "straightened out" and made of stone. ***At level 3, the Town Hall, another layer with a flat tiled roof gets added to the top. ***At level 4, a third plain non-tiled layer and a fourth tiled layer gets added to the top. The chimney shifts to the front left. ***At level 5, a stone framing gets added to the entrance and windows. ***At level 6, small golden pillars appear on the sides of the Town Hall with vines that partially cover them. ***At level 7, a small battlement with a wooden floor gets added to the back left corner of the roof. Underneath the battlements are what appear to be arrow slits. ***At level 8, the battlement grows to the size of the whole roof and the golden pillars and front wall turn to stone. The chimney also disappears, and since there is no chimney, there is no smoke coming from the Town Hall. ***At level 9, the entire color of the Town Hall changes to dark grey with a red flag on the top. An entrance into the Town Hall from the roof appears, similar to the one on the Level 5 Clan Castle. A small watchtower appears on the top left, and there is a new extended red entryway leading into the Town Hall, flanked with two gold chains. There is also a skull added as a door design. If noticed carefully, both front corners of the Town Hall have carved Level 7 Walls. ***At level 10, the color of the Town Hall changes to a deep crimson red and blue-gray. On top of the Town Hall, there is a metal grate. A second watchtower is added beside the first, and molten lava spills from two openings near the top of the tower down to a trough at the base of the Town Hall. The red carpet entryway receives gold trim. ***At level 11, the Town Hall's base changes to rough stone. The entrance becomes golden and a gate consisting of three huge spikes supported by a winch system is added above it. The roof becomes white and gains a large, lava filled hole. Two small battlements with red flooring appear on the front of the roof, and a single watchtower remains on the back. The interior of the building appears to be brightly lit, presumably from the lava on the roof. A red flag is added back to a corner of the Town Hall, this time on the upper corner. ***At level 12, the Town Hall's theme becomes blue. Town Hall 12 is the only Town Hall with multiple visual upgrades with each level gaining new features depending on the level of the Giga Tesla inside. ****When the Town Hall is newly upgraded to level 12 (with a level 1 Giga Tesla), it appears as a blue building with a metallic base. The roof of the Town Hall has a faint gold line running across. On the sides are gold wires connecting to an electric coil above the door. Two large pieces of gold above the electric coil is placed as decorations. There is a big battery on the side with a Roman numeral signifying the level of the Giga Tesla (which will increase accordingly in later upgrades), with black wires going into the top of the Town Hall. The watchtower and battlements on the top are gone and the roof is now once again closed, but gains a trapdoor where the Giga Tesla hides underneath. Additionally, the flag at the corner is now blue. ****When the Giga Tesla is upgraded to level 2, golden strips are added to the trapdoor. ****When the Giga Tesla is upgraded to level 3, the hatch is changed to a small square grate with a slight blue shine from under. Two coils are added on either side of the front of the Town Hall. The sides of the Town Hall gain a small, sky-colored moat. ****When the Giga Tesla is upgraded to level 4, the grate is replaced with a larger circular grate, the blue shine from under is more visible. ****When the Giga Tesla is upgraded to level 5, the grate is now replaced by a large trapdoor that covers nearly the entire roof of the Town Hall. The moat now extends across the perimeter of the Town Hall. ****At level 13 the town hall gets a really bright turquoise and blue color scheme unlike normal inferno towers the Giga inferno is turquoise and blue like the town hall the base of the town hall depends on the Giga inferno's level. ---- *'Unlocks' **At each Town Hall level, new buildings are unlocked. The below table shows the unlocked buildings and structures by Town Hall level. Where "New" is written, one of that building or structure is unlocked unless otherwise stated in brackets. **Builder's Huts are not included in this table because they can be purchased at (almost) any time. ---- *'History' **The levels 1-8 Town Halls were added in the original release (date varies depending on platform and country). **The level 9 Town Hall was added as a part of the October 2012 "Dark Castle" update (Version 2.86). **The level 10 Town Hall was added as a part of the May 2013 "Fiery Fortress" update (Version 4.14). **The level 11 Town Hall was added as a part of the December 2015 update. (Version 8.67) ***This same update also made the Town Hall a resource building, and can now be targeted by Goblins. ***Also, Town Hall Level 10's cost got increased from 4,000,000 gold to 5,000,000 gold and time decreased from 14 days to 12 days in the same update. ***Town Hall 11 had a beta design before it got changed to its released design. **The level 12 Town Hall was added as part of the June 2018 update. (Version 10.32) ***This same update also made it so that you would have to place all buildings down before being able to upgrade to the next Town Hall level. **The level 13 Town Hall was added as part of the December 2019 update. ***This same update also reduced the size of Army Camps and the Laboratory by 1 tile. **Between November 24 and December 8 of 2014 and 2015, IOS users were able to purchase (RED) gems to contribute to AIDS research. When they did, they received a red shield on their Town Hall. **In an older version, players can sell buildings but were removed in the 10/15/12 update due to it being unnecessary and due to abuse. **As of the 4/30/15 update, Town Hall level 1's hit point has been decreased from 1500 to 450, and most buildings unlocked at Town Hall level 1 have their construction times decreased from 1 minute to 10 seconds. These changes have made the tutorial quicker to finish, as the two Single Player Campaign levels in the tutorial have level 1 Town Halls and quicker to destroy. ***Town Halls in the Single Player Campaign, or "Goblin Town Halls", look the same at all levels, but the hit points are the same as player Town Halls of equal level. A Goblin Town Hall's level can be observed by the number of experience points it yields when destroyed. **As of the May 2017 update, the 7th and are now available at Town Hall 9 instead of Town Hall 10 as was the case before. ---- *'Trivia' **During the tutorial, if all other buildings are purchased before the first Builder's Hut there will be no opportunity to buy additional Builder's Huts, bringing the max number of buildings down to 10 for Town Hall level 1. **The equivalent of the Town Hall in the Builder Base is known as Builder Hall. **At Town Hall level 2, it is possible to purchase a package that exceeds max resources in order to rebuild the Clan Castle. **5 level 7 Lightning Spells can destroy Town Halls of level 6 and lower. ***Using 5 level 7 Lightning Spells and 2 level 4 Earthquake Spells (with one donated from the Clan Castle) can destroy a Town Hall of level 8 or lower. ***Using 4 level 7 Lightning Spells and 3 level 5 Earthquake Spells can destroy a Town Hall of level 9 ***Using 5 level 7 Lightning Spells (with 1 donated from the Clan Castle) and 3 level 5 Earthquake Spells can destroy a Town Hall of level 10 **While every new Town Hall after Town Hall 8 gains a new unique defensive building, each new Town Hall also has a specific theme and gains a new signature defense. Town Hall 9's theme is a medieval castle with a medieval weapon made into a defense, the X-Bow. Town Hall 10's theme is fiery, thus the Inferno Tower uses flames to attack. Town Hall 11's theme is said to be mysterious and magical, with ancient advanced technology like the Eagle Artillery being developed. Town Hall 12's theme is electricity, with the Town Hall itself being modified into a defense and acting like stronger Hidden Tesla, the Giga Tesla. **In a previous version of the game, when a level 10 Town Hall was destroyed, the ruins would lie on a grate on top of lava. However, this is no longer the case. **There is a glitch where if a Town Hall upgrade finishes during a Clan War Preparation Day, it still shows that the player is still the previous town hall level. **If you zoom in on your Town Hall entrance, you will see the glow of a fire inside the entrance, provided certain actions are being proceeded. **Several Defensive Buildings "face" away from the Town Hall when not in battle. The manned defenses (e.g. Archer Tower) have their occupants facing away from the Town Hall, while some of the unmanned defenses (e.g. Cannon) automatically aim away from the Town Hall. **The Town Hall's entrance is small when compared to Villagers and Builders. *This number excludes the Town Hall itself and includes all five Builder's Huts, along with the Master Builder's Hut at Town Hall 10. Storage Capacity of the Town Hall Resource Buildings Number Available= Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of ; see the page for each building for details. *Only obtainable through purchasing the Gold in a resource pack or during a discount, as the Gold Storage capacity by itself is insufficient to rebuild the Clan Castle at this Town Hall level. See also: |-| Maximum Levels= Upgrading your Town Hall allows the following to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings: *Only obtainable through purchasing the Gold in a resource pack or during a discount, as the Gold Storage capacity by itself is insufficient to rebuild the Clan Castle at this Town Hall level. See also: Army Buildings Number Available= Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of ; see the page for each building for details. See also: |-| Maximum Levels= Upgrading your Town Hall allows the following to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings. The Altars themselves have no levels, though the Heroes can be upgraded. See also: Defensive Buildings and Traps Defenses Available= Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of ; see the page for each building for details. *While you are technically allowed to build two Cannons at Town Hall 1 (as "Built: 0/2" is shown while building the Cannon during this tutorial), only one is built during the tutorial and the Town Hall is upgraded to level 2 before you are allowed to build the second Cannon. See also: |-| Defense Maximum Levels= Upgrading your Town Hall allows the following to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings: *Game files reveal that the Cannon can be upgraded to level 2 at Town Hall 1; however, this normally cannot be done before the Town Hall is upgraded to level 2. **Only 100 of the 300 walls can be upgraded to level 14. See also: |-| Traps Available= Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of ; see the page for each trap for details. See also: |-| Trap Maximum Levels= Upgrading your Town Hall allows the following to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each trap to learn what each upgrade brings: See also: Town Hall and Matchmaking Matchmaking is based on Trophies and Town Hall level, except in Champions League and above, where only Trophies matter. Also, the loot available to gain is affected by Town Hall level. Players get reduced loot for attacking Town Halls of a lower level. The following table describes this reduction: It's important when upgrading the Town Hall to consider the above table, because it may affect one's looting considerably. Because of this, players should upgrade as much as possible at the current Town Hall level before moving on to the next level. Category:Buildings Category:Resources Category:Home Village